


Nostalgia Tour

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Post-Series, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Political visits are a drag, but Jin has a suggestion.





	Nostalgia Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Lights

Spring in Ba Sing Se was warm, with none of the searing heat and humidity Zuko knew she would soon be suffering under back home. Jin was even worse off during Fire Nation summers, and while neither of them really enjoyed political trips, Zuko knew her wife was happy to be back in her home city for a little while.

The guest suites in the palace were comfortable and out of the way enough that they had their privacy. They also didn’t stir up too many bad – or at least confusing – memories for Zuko, which could sometimes be a problem in Ba Sing Se. A lot had happened there during a generally confusing period of her life, but there had been one or two things that she remembered with undiluted fondness.

“Zuko,” Jin said, “I was thinking…if we have time while we’re here, I’d like to visit the Firelight Fountain together.” Jin was loosing her hair from its extravagant style as the two of them relaxed in their rooms following a dinner with the Earth King.

Zuko smiled from her place in one of the room’s numerous chairs. “That would be nice. We could even visit that noodle place again.”

Jin made a face. “I don’t know, that might just attract trouble. The more we can avoid being followed around because we’re the Fire Lord and her wife the better.”

Zuko laughed. “All right. That was hardly the best part of the date, anyway. Actually…the whole thing was sort of a disaster.”

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Jin said, turning back to her hair, her smile still visible to Zuko in the mirror. “I brought you to my favorite place in the city and you risked exposing yourself as a firebender to light the lanterns for me…that’s pretty romantic. I think I fell a little bit in love with you right then and there.”

“I – you – ” There was a lot to process there, so Zuko went for the easiest question. “You knew I was a firebender?”

“How else would you have lit the lanterns so quickly? And firebending isn’t silent, Zuko! I thought you probably had some Earth Kingdom blood in you, but those eyes are definitely Fire Nation.” Jin laughed. “It’s embarrassing to admit, but I had this whole story in my head – you and your uncle were from the colonies but decided to leave because the authorities didn’t treat you well, but then the war reached the village you settled in and you had no choice but to come to Ba Sing Se, all the while hiding who you were…it didn’t cross my mind that you were an exiled princess!”

“Wow.” Zuko rubbed a hand against her cheek. “I hadn’t realized you’d figured that out so soon.”

Having finished wrapping her hair into a loose braid, Jin walked over to plant a kiss on her wife’s forehead. “You’re more transparent than you like to think, love. I’ll forgive you if we make time for the fountain.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Zuko said, “but I’ll accept.”


End file.
